Treat you better
by StarBoduognatos
Summary: Koga decided it was time to walk the walk and show Kagome he would be the better choice after he witnesses Inuyasha's failings.


Koga snarled to himself as he glared down the cliff face unable to believe the sight before him. That filthy mutt had the gall to call himself a canine and there he was, shamelessly two timing Kagome for Kikyo. Now Koga might have been young in terms of demon years, his beast had not even fully manifested yet, but he realized the game the mutt was playing, even if the dog himself did not.

His precious Kagome deserved better than that. She was too kind, too loyal, to deserve anything but the same in turn from her mate. Now if only he could get her to accept his claim without the damned dog destroying her heart. It was the one time he had to admit he mildly hated her loyalty, even if it was the first real trait that drew him to her.

He had finally gotten Ayame to accept he just did not see her as a potential mate and she had, albeit reluctantly, backed off, only to find herself taken by his betas. He was curious which she would choose, but if things worked out then all the better, he would still be able to combine their packs peacefully. The sharp cry of pleasure from the undead priestess was enough to have him turning away in disgust, deciding to head towards where he smelled the soothing scent of his woman.

Once he found them he lingered a moment, watching the group , enjoying the sound of her laughter at the antics of the small fox she had taken in. The monk and the demon slayer polished their respective weapons, all smiling and laughing with Kagome, who was busy preparing food for her small pack. It was only seeing the tight lines around her eyes and her subtle glances to the woods that even gave away her concern and he realized they were attempting to keep her distracted.

Well, that was certainly something he could manage, he thought to himself with a confident smirk. He flared his demonic energy and a whirlwind took place of where he was as he launched himself from the tree. However he was not going straight there. He wouldn't show up to court his woman empty handed and he smelled a herd of deer nearby. He did not let himself get distracted with the thrill of the hunt, instead he made a quick kill of an older buck and rapidly gutted it before he hefted the carcass over his shoulder and made it to the group in a matter of minutes.

Kagome smiled cheerily at him in greeting which had the demons heart skipping a beat before he caught himself, "I was out hunting and caught your scent gorgeous, figured you guys might be hungry." He said which was not in and of itself a lie.

Sango arched a brow as she watched the wolf demon presenting the deer to Kagome specifically, a memory niggling at the back of mind but she couldn't place it at the moment.

Miroku on the other hand seemed to notice something different about the typically arrogant wolf demon, watching him curiously as his hand wandered from his staff to the soft curves of Sango's body. A small smirk curled his lips when he felt Sango pause, right before he was hit hard enough to leave an imprint on his face.

Kagome couldn't stifle a small giggle before she turned back to Koga, offering a small bow of gratitude. "That's really sweet and considerate Koga, thank you." She said taken aback at the gesture. He gave her a brilliant smile in return," I actually have another reason for coming." He confessed, glancing towards the South. "There is a big storm coming in soon. My pack and I have never felt anything like it and Naraku has been spotted near my den. I figured two birds one stone. Inutrasha would likely make you travel in that blizzard but I can't say I like the idea of you being endangered because of that whelp. So it gives you and your pack a safe warm place to wait out the storm and track Naraku while we get to visit our pack sister." He said cheerily.

Kagome was a little taken aback once again, amazed he had yet to crowd her or take her hands claiming her as his woman. He showed a remarkable jump in maturity since the last time she had seen him and she couldn't help but ask," How is everything going with Ayame?"

Koga arched a brow and smirked," she is being courted by Ginta and Hakaku and has yet to make a choice between them, not that they seem to mind." He couldn't help but grin wider at the matching stunned expressions of all present.

The young fox turn suspicious green eyes to the wolf, forgetting his fear of the stronger demon for a moment as he assessed the canine's motives.

Kagome took a moment to think over his words, her azure gaze turning to face the sky and seeing the grey clouds billowing up in the sky. Shippo had out grown the warm clothes she had brought him from her home and almost everything her and the others had was showing its wear and would hardly offer protection against the cold. There were no other close venues and if she had to choose her friends suffering over pride when they had an offer for food warmth and shelter, well it wasn't as if they asked him. He did seek them out after all. Inuyasha would be able to track them, but to be safe she turned to Shippo, " leave Inuyasha a trail the snow won't cover alright? " she asked.

Forever eager to please his mother figure the kit nodded and pulled some talking mushrooms from his bag of tricks. Kirara transformed and gingerly took the meat from the wolf in her large jaws, making a rumbling purr for the others to climb on her back as she turned red eyes to the wolf as if warning him to behave himself.

Koga gave a small smirk but tipped his head in acknowledgement, collecting the rest of the supplies and putting out the fire before Kagome could lift a finger. Lifting her on to his back he gave her a confident smirk before calling out to Shippo. "come on kit, no sense in slowing the cat down, grab a shoulder."

Kagome giggled at the awed expression on her adoptive son's face before he bound to the young alpha's shoulder and held on to the straps of his armor.

" Try to keep up slow pokes." He called out playfully, much the way he would to Ginta and Hakaku. He took off at a moderate pace staying close enough he could protect the others if anything happened but could still make good progress. He noticed the subtle shifts in Kagome's reactions, finding them pleasing. His body felt like it was humming with her pressed so close to him, his senses and instincts jangling, demanding something he was not ready to act on just yet. He needed to build her trust first.

That did not stop him from committing the feeling of her legs around his waist to memory, or the scent of her excitement as they raced the wind, a large change from their first introduction. He would find every way he could to win her over, though he hoped the dog got lost in the snow if not too wrapped in rutting with his animated pot. The longer uninterrupted he had the better.

Kagome relished the exhilarating ride, laughing in her delight as Koga ran faster than Inuyasha ever had with her. She clung to the sinewy muscles of the proud wolf, knowing he would never drop her. In a moment of bravery, complete in her faith of her friend, she unhooked her arms from his neck, holding them out wide and feeling as if she were flying. She felt Koga's grip on her shift, his hands higher on her thighs to compensate as he smirked back at her smugly. His demon shifted inside of him, waking from its slumber. This fragile yet remarkable woman, this human with the indomitable spirit, who put so much faith in him…. This was his and he would not allow it to be any other way.

Relieved he and his beast were in accordance he smirked, enjoying the fact her actions allowed him to feel that much more of her, he sped onward, his den coming in sight, only the small fox kit on his shoulders reminding him why he simply did not squirrel her away so he could fully claim her.

The pack was excited to see Kagome, Ginta and Hakaku rushing to greet their sister, Ayame sedately bringing up the rear of the trio.

Kagome frowned at the red headed woman, flushing when she realized why she might harbor some ill feelings towards her only after she had hugged both of Koga's betas in greeting.

Shaking herself from her instinctive jealousy the red wolf managed a small smile," You look well Lady Kagome." She added in greeting.

The ice broken Kagome hugged her as well, Shippo clinging to her shoulder as the others landed. Koga ordered preparations made and the food prepared before leading the others further into the warmth of the cave system.

While it was far better than sleeping out in the snow that was already beginning to fall, Kagome eyed the fur pallets she saw , longing for the soft plush mats the could sleep on while at human inns. She frowned as she realized she was not being lead to the room Koga typically lounged in, but further into the mountainside.

Through a winding maze they went, into the depths of the earth only to begin ascending once more, the dark caves lit by torches giving way to pale natural lighting once again.

The cave widened into a massive opening, a crater like hole in the top of the mountain that felt just as warm as if it were spring. Looking up the group saw the snow falling but it seemed to slide off to the side of an invisible dome, never landing on the soft green grass around them.

Koga smirked at their awestruck expressions. "I give you the rarely used Eastern palace." He announced proudly as the humans set their eyes upon the palace that was his birthright, something he had long rejected, though with his intended's gaze he could see perks of using it and was glad he had decided to reveal this secret to her.

The tall palace had the traditional steeple rooftops expected of the era, thick green tiles layered like a dragon's scales. No defensive walls surrounded the gorgeous fortress. Ornate paintings decorated the rice paper doors. Wolves of all colors, origins and sizes, some playing, others hunting or in glorious battle, their history gloriously depicted for all to see.

Koga basked in the group's surprise, his ego inflating at the stunned silence and even more so when he could smell the warm, light scent of Kagome's joy. If he had realized bringing her to the palace was all it would take to make her happy he would have brought her from the beginning.

"The caves get cold for the young and elderly in snow storms this bad, typically the men on guard duty will stay in the caves with some of the wolves for warmth but the rest of the pack comes here. Our pupped women and young are here most of the time simply because it is the safest place they can be. The barrier around it is unbreakable, only those personally invited by the alpha clan can enter here and if there is any ill intent towards the pack they are instantly ejected from the barrier to the outer den." He explained the lack of visible defenses. If possible the look of awe deepened on the group's faces and he did not bother to hide the smug smirk on his face," You are the first humans to ever see this place. Aside from the palace help, only pack and the other cardinal lords have been here before." He continued, figuring he could impress her if he explained just how much of an honor he was offering. A small group of rabbit and deer demons rushed to greet the group, bowing respectfully towards Koga before shooting quizzical glances at the priestess, monk, and demon slayer traveling with their lord in the most sacred spot with in the East's boarders.

Koga saw their glances but did not bother to justify himself. "Prepare rooms in the pack's wing. Put Lady Kagome and her kit Shippo in the suite by mine and the rest close to them." He ordered, ignoring the pointed stares from the monk and the slayer. So they realized the importance of his gesture and yet from Kagome's lack of reaction he didn't think she grasped the meaning behind his orders.

He watched as the group bolted off to obey his orders before turning to face them gesturing for them to follow him," now you all can actually enjoy your food in warmth." He offered leading the way to the dining hall.

The group set to pulling out their meal once more, finally settling in to eat before Kagome looked to Koga," would you like to join us? It's the least we can do since you've been so generous." She said, offering a plate of the roasted meat to him before anyone else had eaten yet.

His eyes widened at the offer before he quickly nodded, "Of course. I would gladly accept any thing you would wish to share with me Kagome, but I accept this not from your gratitude but from our bonds in hopes they only grow stronger with time. All I have is yours for the taking as well." He answered. He was surprised to find out just how much those dusty old words that had been drilled into him meant when he finally uttered them. It was tradition once the female accepted the males gifts and offered something in return. It was the final step in the beginning of the courting ritual before the declarations were made.

Crystalline blue eyes widening a fraction, Kagome felt her cheeks heating up a little. Certainly he didn't mean anything by that, he hadn't even acted the part of the possessive suitor this whole time. Her thoughts moved to the feeling of his hands on her thighs earlier when he was carrying her, shaking herself when she noticed how much closer he was , his hands brushing hers as he accepted the food.

What surprised her the most was the genuine gusto with which he devoured her food, sincere delight that she had not seen Inuyasha ever demonstrate with her food. He always complained about her "burning" the meat or the spices being too strong or any other number of complaints of anything she cooked that was not the instant ramen she brought from her time. His enthusiasm made her blush darken as she and the others ate with him.

Sango watched the wolf as he ate, the man even asking for seconds which had Kagome looking happy. She noticed the slight gleam in the demon's gaze as he watched Kagome, finally having pieced it all together. He went to speak when they were finished eating and a bevy of servants rushed forward to collect their dishes but Sango intervened," I apologize if I am imposing by asking, but do you suppose Lady Kagome and I could bath after dinner? It is a sort of ritual for us if that is no inconvenience to you." She requested.

Blue eyes landed on her, searching deeply before he nodded. "If that's what Kagome wants that is fine. Ayako will show you the way." He answered with a nod towards an elegant looking demoness standing demurely near the door. Her wide, dark eyes glistened as she dipped her head in acknowledgment of the order.

She beckoned the human women to follow her, Shippo pouncing onto his mother's shoulder to join them, leaving Miroku with the wolf demon.

He sighed to himself as she watched the demon watching Kagome leave.

"You have changed your method of pursuit." He commented calmly," I'll not waste the threats of what will happen if you hurt her, however you must realize Inuyasha still holds her heart and he himself is not likely to part with the bond."

Koga scowled at the man's words," that whelp can not treat her as she deserves. He can't even protect her." He snapped back.

Miroku sighed, sipping on his tea," Kagome does attract all manner of trouble, but she has grown a lot from the untried young woman we first met. She is not one to break a promise and she did promise Inuyasha to always be by his side." He shared.

Koga scowled at the thought before answering," funny as he was laying with the undead priestess before I came upon you all. What need does he have of two women when he is forever neglecting one." He said watching as the typically hard to ruffle human tensed, his grip on his cup tightening," you are certain of this?" he said, realizing the implication and at the same time relieve it was not Kagome to have stumbled upon the pair.

"Can't mistake the scent of a dog rutting with his bitch." He answered, drawing a sigh from the human.

"I wish you luck in your endeavors. She has earned her happiness just as much or perhaps more than any of us in this battle against Naraku." He said, finishing his tea. "they will be in there for a good while. You're certain your pack will follow a Prince or princess who is only half demon? Kagome will want many children of her own, well as many as she feels she can safely have and provide for. " he said, rising. " Anyway, I think I shall retire for my meditations." He said, giving the man a nod before he was lead to his rooms, leaving the wolf demon to think of his words.

Kagome was still in shock at everything Sango had explained to her. The way the older woman had explained it, all that stood between Koga and Kagome being the equivalent of married by demon standards was the public declaration, acceptance and consummation. Her cheeks were bright red and she could not look at anyone, even Shippo who was trying to get her to play with him.

"So, because I accepted his gifts it means I accepted his claim?!" she questioned numbly.

Sango offered her a small, understanding smile," in part. It's a really complex tradition they have, but it boils down to he has met all of the criteria as far as I was taught about, he proved he could protect you and provide for you and your pack in any way possible, demonstrated his faithfulness, made clear his intentions towards you. Even his pack has accepted you which is usually the hardest one required as far as I know of." She explained what her family had taught her of canine mating traditions. She had been instructed on many demon traditions, granted she had learned about them colored in bias, though now after meeting so many she was beginning to be able to pick out the truths from the rest of it. If she were honest, between Inuyasha and Koga, she could see who the better choice was. Koga's worst crime was of stubborn pursuit in his devotion, while Inuyasha had often hurt her with his inability to decide between women. The way Sango saw it, if it was that hard for him to decide then there was no debate at all on if he deserved her. It was a massively resounding no.

"You know, you could do far worse, I mean because of you, he completely stopped his pack from attacking or eating humans, and that was before he even had a chance to get to know you. " she pointed out, watching her pseudo sister turning a deep crimson.

Shippo frowned, realizing the topic was why Kagome was too distracted to play with him. Moving to a submerged rock near his adoptive mother he sat, crossing his arm sagely," You deserve to be treated like the princess in those stories you read me. Inuyasha is far too immature to even consider there is something wrong with the pack dynamics between you two and he has even heard you reading them. Koga has never heard them and still acts almost exactly like the princes in the stories. Inuyasha is like the monster prince who was super selfish and Koga is the one who searched his entire kingdom to find you." Kagome wanted to defend her friend but frowned as a thought crossed her mind. While a bit of a stretch, Shippo's analogy wasn't exactly incorrect. Inuyasha never set out to hurt her, she realized that, but she was also beginning to realize he wouldn't change what was hurting her either. While he might care about her, he didn't love her. At least not in the way she wanted him to.

Sango watched Kagome's expressions with a knowing smile. "I am not saying you should say yes to him just because he is offering. I simply think it wouldn't hurt to consider it. And should he mess up, I will use his bones to make you new arrowheads and his sinew for a bowstring. " she offered confidently, earning a giggle from the blue eyed young woman.

Shippo grinned a bit himself, relaxing at the sound of his mother's laughter before she fell quiet again, her expressive eyes darkening again.

" I need to speak with Inuyasha before anything." She said softly, her emotions still tinged with guilt at the idea that she even considered bowing out of the competition for his affections. The thought had her pausing as she realized just how wrong it was. It was one thing to fight for love, but to have to fight simply to receive attention from the one she sought? Vying for scraps when in the end it was always his first love he went to? She realized it would take a lot to get Inuyasha to understand, and she would keep her promise to stay at his side, but only as his friend. They had gone through too much to simply break apart completely. However she was beginning to see how ludicrous the idea of them seeking a romantic relationship after everything was said and done. He had never had time to accept Kikyo's death before she was back again. The way he saw it they had been fighting then he was essentially put under for fifty years, to him it was only weeks he had been parted from her, not decades.

She sighed as she considered her options, she also needed to get Koga to understand she needed time to consider his offer as well. Between them she was uncertain who was more stubborn. It made her glad to have her extended family to help support her through it all.

Kagome smiled, burrowing into the plush, down feather futon mattress, Shippo safe within her arms as she snuggled into him.

"I swear I could die happy after a soak like that." She mumbled into her pillow, "and the bed is like a slice of heaven. " she added gleefully, unaware of the fact more than just Shippo could hear her.

On the other side of the rice paper wall a smug wolf lay on his own futon, his arms pillowing his head as he heard her contentment. He wondered what exactly convinced him to put himself in his own personal hell, her tantalizing scent flowing through the thin paper, luring him with its sirens call. He was painfully aroused but doubted he would be able to resist her unconscious invitation if he gave into his urges. He needed to work his way further into her affections, but how was the question.

Then it struck him. Win over the fox and he could win her over. The young one wanted to be strong enough to protect his mother, Koga could train him. Foxes and wolves were not so terribly different over all, though foxes relied less on strength and more on cunning but he would gladly teach all he knew if it would make his woman smile at him.

Shifting to get more comfortable, he groaned lowly at his discomfort, never before having been so plagued with doubt of his own self control.

Any time he attempted to turn his thoughts towards the monk's words his mind instead locked onto the sight of her growing round with his child which gave him no relief. He did not care that their children would only be half demons. With Kagome as their mother, they would be perfect, no matter what. The idea of pupping her had his aching shaft fit to burst. The only thing stilling him from going to her at that very moment was the fact her adopted child was there with her and far too young to be exposed to a mating, let alone one including his adoptive mother. It was the whole reason he planned the sleeping arrangements as he had, to keep him honest .

Throughout his internal war, Kagome slept, blissfully unaware of her suitor's torment.

Inuyasha snarled at the building snowbank around him, though he was grateful the shrimp had remembered to leave him a trail he could follow that the snow couldn't cover.

Around each red capped dancing mushroom there was not a single flake of snow, the living fungus shaking off any that dared attempt to cumulate on their broad heads.

He was annoyed to find Koga seemed to be leading them and muttered a string of curses when he realized the wolf had taken them to his den. Muttering to himself about the mangy mutt butting into his business he raced forward towards the stench of the wolves.

They seemed to be expecting him, the wolves and their demon counter parts in a loose semi circle near the entrance when he landed there, neither welcoming nor threatening, simply waiting with in the warm entrance to the caves.

Koga came forward, the ring parting for him as he faced Inuyasha. His easy demeanor was gone, nothing but a firm, determined alpha in its place. "I am staking my claim to Kagome. You have failed her as an alpha and as a pack and I will not stand by as you break her." He said, his tone surprisingly level headed despite the anger he felt, even passing on the childish insults he and Inuyasha would typically exchange.

The half demon picked up on the shift, tensing and baring his fangs as his furred dog ears laid back," you ain't got any right wolf. Kagome is a part of my pack. She chose me remember?" he threw back with more confidence than he felt.

Koga snarled, blue eyes bleeding red at the edge ," but you chose another. I saw you with Kikyo. Don't you dare dishonor Kagome by treating her as your breeder or concubine. Let her go and lay in the bed you made and I will allow you in my den to see her. Refuse to submit to my claims and I will put you in your place right now." He answered, eyes narrowed as he raised his claws, Goraishi appearing on his hand and crackling with lightning.

Inuyasha snarled at the threat, reaching for his sword when he heard two words he dreaded more than anything.

"Sit boy."

Koga whirled around to see Kagome striding to them, her blue eyes seeming to crackle with the barely leashed holy energy she wielded. He released the energy holding the Goraishi claws in his hand and stepped aside in a show of deference.

Kagome glanced between the men, mixed feelings leaving her uncertain of everything but her righteous fury. She watched Inuyasha pushing himself from the crater her command had left him in and spoke, "Koga, I will deal with you in a minute." She said, her words laced with an impressive growl for a human as she stopped a short distance from Inuyasha.

The half demon cringed from the stinging sensation of the power he had not known she carried washing over him.

Kagome was hurt. She realized Koga had not intended her to find out like that and from her friend's expression he had not intended her to find out at all.

Inuyasha's ears were flat against his skull as he looked away from her in an unconscious gesture of appeasing submission.

" Is that true Inuyasha? Have you finally made your choice?" Kagome asked, relieved her voice was not shaking. She had suspected as much, but it hurt her that he hadn't told her. No matter what, he was her friend. She made him that promise and she never broke her promises.

Shame at her words kept him from meeting her gaze, the typically hot headed young man cowed, expecting her tears, or to sit him until something broke or even for her to yell and scream at him. The last thing he expected was to feel her soft hand on his cheek, gently prodding him to look at her.

She was softly smiling at him, deep azure eyes only slightly watery," I want you to be happy Inuyasha. That is all I have ever wanted for you. Naraku took so much from you, just like everyone else, but unlike the rest of our friends, your happy ending does not hinge on his death. You can marry Kikyo at any time. I told you, I will always be there, just not as your second fiddle. You'll always be my first love and my best friend, but you will have to accept that means I am free to find my own love and live my own life." She said emotions coloring the end of her words.

She had not known what she was going to say, instead speaking from the heart. She watched as he absorbed her words, the fear of her abandoning him shriveling away with her reassuring presence.

Koga and his pack watched with baited breath, the young wolf prince warring with his demon to get between the half demon and the woman who had unknowingly stolen his heart and his future. He realized, seeing her tender touch on the dog's face, the gentle way she sought to deal with his betrayal, that he was lost to her. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her.

Inuyasha was struck speechless, leaning into her touch at he stared into Kagome's deep blue eyes. For a moment he wondered at how things could have been in he had been able to have Kagome. However the firm resolve setting along side the tears building in her eyes helped him clear the thought from his mind. She was right. He was being a selfish bastard.

Kagome pulled away from him to face Koga once more. "And you. Don't think you're out of the dog house Fido." She said, marching towards him and pressing a finger to his chest.

" I haven't agreed to be your wife or mate or whatever. And while you meant well, it wasn't your place to decide if he could see me or not. Inuyasha is my friend and always will be. Get that through your thick skull or I can guarantee there will never be anything between us. " she said, frowning and furrowing her brows when she watched Koga's eyes light up.

"so I accept the mutt and we will have a future." He said with a grin, grasping the small priestess's hand and brushing a kiss over her knuckles. " If that's all you wished love you merely needed to say so." He said rapidly stepping past her floundering form to grasp Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Inuyasha, prince of the west, I, Koga, prince of the wolf tribes recognize you as a brother to the pack. Wherever you may roam, the spirit of the pack shall roam with you, we shall shield you from your enemies, share in your strengths and offer our own if ever you need it. Let all present stand witness!" with that decree, the wolf threw back his head, letting out a long deep and joyous howl, his people joining in, leaving a stunned Inuyasha and Kagome staring at the pack as they attempted to figure out what was going on.

Something primal, deep inside Inuyasha reacted to the howls and he found himself joining in, marveling at the sense of peace that came from the unity of a true pack, wondering if this was what he had been searching for so long.

Koga smiled a little as he turned to Kagome," Come with me Kagome." He rumbled for her alone to hear. Inuyasha looked between them a moment, then to the other wolves, hesitating before he found himself over run by happily growling wolves, all seeking to greet him properly as pack.

Kagome frowned, a little uncertain, but her faith in the wolf kept her from resisting as he gently laced his fingers with hers and tugged her away from the mass of fur burying the half demon.

Pulling her into a quiet, empty cave, he took in her bluing lips and small shivers she had been ignoring before pulling her close, offering his warmth.

Kagome felt her heart racing, now not noticing the cold for a new reason as her face burned, crystal blue eyes filling her vision. His rough hands framed her cold cheeks, gently rubbing the pad of his thumb over her skin.

"Kagome, I love you and no other will ever do for me but you. When this mortal body fails you, I will find you and win you over in your next life and every one after until the end of time." He vowed, seeking to express exactly how precious she was to him. Already impossibly wide eyes widened further as she watched red bleeding into his gaze with his words, his voice taking on a graveled double timber.

She hated the tears welling up in her gaze. She hated how he was saying everything she had ever dreamed of hearing but what she hated most was the fact it was working. Her hands fisted in the fur of his armor as he leaned forward slowly, gently pressing his lips against hers, giving her every chance to stop him but she didn't.

It was like a dam burst the moment their lips touched. Koga's beast surged to the forefront of his mind when his little priestess let out a needy whimper, responding to the kiss with a fervor that surprised him. He did not comment, instead slid his hands down, over her shoulders, even with his beast in full reign he was gentle with her.

He guided her down to a pallet of furs, their lips never breaking as he ran his hands over her curves, seeking to free her from the restraints of her clothing. He could feel the lithe muscle, hidden just under the deceptively soft looking curves of her body, moving his lips along her jaw, over her throat.

She was overwhelmed by the single-minded attention he was giving her, as if she were the only thing that mattered in his entire world. She heard the fabric of her clothes being shredded but all she could think of was the solid, hot body above her, overwhelming her virginal body and mind as he kissed, licked and nipped his way down her stomach.

Koga was beyond entranced. He needed to sample every inch of her body, committing every sound, sight, and taste to his memory. He hovered over her core, his hot breath over her bared flesh leaving her bowing off of the pelts and whimpering for that final touch that would leave them lost to each other. Her hands laced through his dark black hair, pulling his ponytail free as he finally relented and submitted to the temptation of her heaven ambrosia.

Kagome's eyes rolled into the back of her head with the force of the pleasure that rocketed through her untried body.

She writhed against his mouth eagerly, this new, wanton side of her driving his own pleasure higher still. The wolf focused on one thing and one thing alone. His woman would be begging for him inside of her before he finally caved and sought his own end, solely because he was not terribly certain how long he would last once he finally felt her molten sheath gripping him.

A subtle scent, even sweeter than her typical natural scent tickled at his nose and his beast realized there would be pups from this union. The thought shot another thrill through him as his aching shaft throbbed at the thought of his mate round with his pups. He attacked her core with renewed vigor, merciless as he had her crying out with the force of her orgasms, only her toes and head touching the furs as tremors of pleasure wracked her entire frame as wave after wave crashed over her.

Finally limp and begging for an end did her finally crawl over her, claiming her lips as he pressed his length against her swollen, ready core, breaking her maidenhead with a single thrust before her tight walls made him stop.

Kagome cried out at the foreign sensation of being stretched so full. The small twinge was easily ignored with so many other sensations rioting within her body.

Shifting under him, she felt a new spike of pleasure bolt through her and she quickly did it again. It was too much for the wolf demon. Gripping her hips he set a furious pace, her body keeping up with him despite her inexperience. Blunt human nails dug into his shoulder as her teeth attacked his neck in an attempt to muffle her cries.

Oh no, there would be none of that. Pulling out only a moment he gently guided Kagome to her hands and knees, her full globe presented to him.

She looked over her shoulder at him, her sheets of raven's wing hair falling over her shoulder to leave her moon touched skin bare to him and had him upon her once more in an instant.

His mouth on her throat kept her head back as one hand on her breasts, toying with her dusky nipples and the other tormenting the button that left her writhing against his thrusts kept her vocal.

She felt the mildest twinge, as if she were being filled even more than before, his strokes faster and deeper, pressing against her very womb as he froze, claws in her hips and he howled out his completion.

He filled her with every drop he had until, finally spent and limp he pulled free of her body's grasp and admired his handy work a moment before laying down and holding her close to him, unable to release her if he wanted. Which he most assuredly did not. He let out a soothing, rumbling purr, easing her down from the highs he had driven her, smiling smugly as he felt her heart rate slow and her breathing even out. She would need her rest, he still had much, much more time to make up for and so very much to teach her.

Kagome awoke warm and strangely achy, like she had spent hours at a gym. A feather light caress drew her tired attention and had her brows scrunched up before memories of her night and early morning came back. She could only imagine the shade of crimson that had colored her cheeks before she remembered the blood that typically accompanied a woman's first time, a groan of mortification escaping her as she attempted to free herself from his embrace. "Koga, I think I really need a shower about now." She said, hoping he wouldn't protest too much or make her explain her rush.

He arched a brow and shot her an impish grin, having been awake the entire time as he did not need nearly as much sleep as she did. "Any particular reason you're in a rush to try and scrub my scent off mate?" he questioned playfully, enjoying the open emotions playing across her face. "Especially after I took such care in cleaning and taking care of you all night." He added shamelessly laughing cheerily at her flustered swatting at him.

With a groan she pulled a fur over her head, seeking some form of respite from the embarrassment.

Koga smiled, loving how her gentle, naïve nature still showed through, even after all they had done and the vixen she had proved to be when aroused. He followed her under the furs, claiming her lips in a kiss far more gentle than those they had shared in their many romps. "If you want to soak that is fine babe. I'll take you to the springs. You're clothes are done for so I will get you something to make up for it." He promised.

The gesture surprised her and also left her flushing darkly in a mixture equal parts delighted at his consideration and embarrassment at well…everything. She was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact not only was she no longer a virgin, but Koga had been her first. It had not been her plans. But she was realizing plans didn't seem to matter around her. Fate would do as it wished with her, and the kind gestures of the typically pushy male were worming their way into her heart. Inuyasha's betrayals were still a fresh wound. But Koga's attentions were acting like a warming salve, dulling the pain enough to make her see that his love for her was not what she had always hoped it would be.

Koga might have gone about it the wrong way but his heart seemed to stay in the right place, no matter how many times she rebuffed him, not believing his feelings to be sincere. He never mistreated her, even when kidnapping her he never hurt her. She remember the time around valentines day when he had stumbled across her crying and a small smile curled her lips in memory of his panicked reaction, seeking to cure her tears and avenge her all in one go.

She glanced around, realizing Koga had at some point in her musing carried her to the promised hot spring and was easing them both into the steam water. Her face light up a brilliant crimson as he watched her hungrily in the flickering torchlight, both still bare as the day they were born.

He smirked confidently down at her, " I can't believe this has finally happened Kagome. I can only hope I will be the kind of man you deserve. You're everything I will ever need and I want this to be different than anything you have ever known. I know I told you before wolves mate for life." He paused, shifting his hold on her so she was cradled in his lap, one hand holding hers, the other framing her face, " I want to promise you right now babe, I won't lie to you. I wont let you down. I wont waste your time. You will never have to do anything alone again. I give you my word, I will treat you better than you have ever been treated, no one will ever cherish you more than I my dearest love. I will exhaust every avenue to find a way to stop time and keep you with me. "

Kagome's eyes widened and her cheeks flamed hotter once more. "Koga…" she couldn't find words, so instead she borrowed her face into his toned chest, mumbling something so gently he almost didn't catch it with his demonic hearing. " I accept."

He felt his heart soar, even as his body stirred once more, his chest feeling like it might explode with the happiness she filled him with.

Kagome felt his manhood pressing against her once more and wondered if she could blush any more, though she could feel the answering heat in her own body despite the aches she was feeling. This demon would be the death of her she thought idlely to herself as she shifted on his lap. Her bold actions took him off guard but he shot her a cocky, of still shocked smirk. Pale blue met bold and he groaned aloud as she straddled him, pressing her core against his ready length.

He lifted her easily, adjusting them so they were sitting on the edge of the spring, their feet still in the steamy water as he let her bring her weight down on him. Her wild Raven locks tumbled over her shoulder, standing out starkly against her pale flesh, her throat begging for his fangs as he felt her begin impaling herself upon him.

Her whimpering moans had his cock jumping, which drew even more pleasant sounds from her as she took her time easing down on him. She wanted to savor this and she didn't quite know why. Maybe because it was her getting the ball rolling this time? Because it was solely her choice and she had accepted his offer? At that moment she could not care any less, only seeking to find that bliss he had shown her before.

Her motions were a little jerky from her inexperience and the soreness of her body but the feelings she held were there, guiding her along as she braced her hands in his shoulders and rocked her body over him. His hands rested on her hips, supporting her but not guiding her as he submitted fully to her whims, his eyes bleeding red as his beast rumbled it's approval of their perfect mate.

She glanced almost shyly at him from beneath her lashes, managing to look demure, even as she rode his cock before she arched her back in an action that had her breasts presented perfectly for his attention. Her cries were glorious as he attacked first one pebbled bud and then the other, nuzzling between them when not taking each breast with attention. He could feel her coiling more tightly around him, her thrusts becoming erratic as her body demanded a pace she was not experienced enough to set. Smirking a little arrogantly, he tightened his grip on her hips, bouncing her easily on his lap to take her more deeply.

Her breathless gasp doomed him. He would fill her in this position, and then start a game of seeing how creative her could be, how many ways could he take his woman and leave her begging to her ancestors for him to finally give her release. He became distracted from his thoughts as he watched her breasts bouncing with his steadily increasing pace. Claws pricked her hips, leaving Kagome clinging to her wolf as she threw her head back, submitting to his control as he began pounding into her from beneath her. She could feel her juices coating her thighs and dribbling over him, the sensation different from the water coating them both but she was too far gone to care. A spring was wound inside of her and only her demon could free her of it. She could not mute her cries if she wanted to, his name tumbling from her lips as she begged him for more.

Delighted as he reaction he picked up the pace guiding her so he could claim her lips before burrowing his face in her neck. His marks were still there from when he mated her officially but this time would be different. He could feel her powers crackling to the surface. This was what he was waiting on. He would bind then together truly, in the way only true mates were, body and soul bound. He would always know his woman from that day forward. Burrying his face against her skin, he bit down, tasting her blood as he felt her body explode, milking him of his seed as he nicked his own neck and guided his impassioned mate to drink from him as he continued his pounding. Her lips over his wound was all it took to have him seating himself to the hilt inside of her, his cock pulsing with the blinding force of his finish as he cradled his woman to him, already seeking the shift in her scent that would promise young.

Kagome glanced at her mate, eyes glistening happily as her hand rested on her swelling abdomen. Three blissful months and Koga had yet to make her cry anything but happy tears as he coddled and spoiled her. He hated she was insisting on seeking out Naraku, on continuing to fight beside her friends but he knew it was one of the things he loved most about her. So he had conceded, under the agreement that she spend her pregnancy and the first two months of their child's life training to get stronger and learning more than just relying on her bow and arrows, though the pack banded together to help their alpha female better herself even with that.

She ended up not being the only one to end up with child. Sango and Ayame both had to announce their pregnancies shortly after Kagome's was noticed.

What threw everyone off was the fact Ayame, Ginta, and Hakakku had agreed to one mating. So it was an utter mystery to see who the father of Ayame's pup would be.

Miroku was slightly leery of Sango's pregnancy, feeling guilty for his lack of self control but the demon Slayer was over the moon with joy. The monk had hoped to wait until Naraku had been defeated before settling down, but Koga had helped him come to terms with his reservations about the whole thing. Now he sat, watching Sango and Kagome reading to the young in the sun kissed fields. He felt the wolf demon settle down beside him, watching his own mate.

" Not that I have any intentions to fail, but if worst cones to worst, at least she will have a piece of you. I give my word I will protect them as my own pack should you fall. They will be safe." He promised, able to see what had the monk upset with the way the human toyed with the beads on his wrist.

Startled at being called out so bluntly the monk glanced away guiltily before shooting the blue eyed wolf a smile of gratitude. " That does make this all a bit easier to accept, however it doesn't change I am determined to ensure my dear lady Sango is not left a widow." Koga smiled, patting the man's back," That's what I wanted to hear. Inuyasha should be back from hunting soon, then we can talk with the ladies over some strategies. I wanted to make them wait until after the young are born, but if you are on a time frame, that's not really practical now is it? " he said with a confident smirk.

Miroku arched a brow, concern shining in his violet gaze. " Are you certain that is wise? " he questioned.

Koga chuckled and leaned back to enjoy the sun through the enchanted barrier," Far more wise than leaving these women home while we go off to war. They'd make their own war party and follow us and very likely punish us for leaving them behind. I don't know about you, but I would rather not deal with three angry very pregnant females." He said grinning as Miroku sighed his agreement.

"They were all quite fierce even before they carried our young." He agreed with a chuckle.

Koga nodded, his mood sobering, "We will not be leaving them unprotected but I have a few ideas on how to battle him more effectively. He may have grown stronger over the years but so have we. " Miroku glanced at the wolf in mild surprise, not expecting him to have matured so much in such a short time for demons. It seemed Kagome was a good influence on him. He grinned a little to himself and rose with a stretch, stilling when he heard a cry of surprised pain. Both men were running towards the women, Koga getting there before Kagome could hit the ground, Ayame and Sango supporting her from either side with concern furrowed brows. The priestess held her arms around her abdomen and Koga felt his heart stop in fear and panic.

He had always heard half breed pregnancies were dangerous for the mothers, what had he even been thinking doing this to her?!

How selfish could he be, even if she survived, if anything happened to their young he knew it would destroy her.

Sitting back, a small smile offered in attempt to reassure her mate, Kagome gingerly rested her hands on her belly once more," They are strong Koga, and maybe a little rowdy."

Adding a laugh to try to put her wolf at ease, she was surprised when instead he kneeled before her, growling firmly against her flesh, which of course made her actually laugh.

Perplexed sky blue eyes met hers in confusion only to be gently swatted by her," stop it that tickles!" she cried out.

" They were hurting you. I was reprimanding them." He growled back a bit petulantly. " Boys should protect their mothers, not hurt them."

She arched a brow at him," boys huh? What if they are girls?" she countered, laughing more when he turned up his nose," I will have strong sons, Woman. Alphas always do." He said, the others laughing now that the tension had been broken for the time being. Miroku glanced at the wolf, Wondering how his plan would work if this was his reaction in a safe place.

It took another four months to track down the vile half demon who has so grievously meddled in each of their lives. They managed to catch him on his night of weakness unawares by Koga's brilliant idea to spread false rumors of where they would be traveling. He had grown nervous with all of the women so close to giving birth but none of them was willing to go home. The battle was short but intense.

With a bit of creative thinking, they managed to make a barrier that allowed most of Naraku's minions through with keeping out those poisonous to Miroku, much to the half spider demon's displeasure. Koga, Inuyasha, and the other wolves all worked through the rest of them, further angering and insulting Naraku at them daring to consider his trash above him, however he found a heavily pregnant female in his line of sight that drew his attention. "This would certainly break those stupid dogs." He mused to himself as he launched his tentacles towards her, crying out when he felt them turning into ash. No! Kikyo's reincarnation shouldn't surpass her! Something was wrong!

Kagome smiled serenely at Naraku her blue eyes sad as she covered her heart, a completed jewel in her hands. "I wish Naraku could feel the depth of what he has caused in the lives of all of those he has touched." Her words were soft, the gem glowing brilliantly before sinking into her flesh, her words seeming to surround him, entrapping him in a cocoon of violet and rosy light. His actions, all of them from his time as Onigumo up until current began to play through him. However this time he relived them not from his revelry of power, but as his victims, unable to distinguish himself from which ever victim he currently played. The wish did it's job, stilling the spider long enough for their secret weapon to destroy his heart. Kagome loosed an arrow at him, purifying his body as he lived through what Kohaku had and then again through Sango's eyes and each member of their village. As her arrow made quick work of his body, Sesshomaru destroyed Naraku's heart, a burst of power washing through the lands as all of the half demon's lingering taint was cleansed.

Koga held her hand, his thumb brushing lovingly over her skin as he gazed adoringly into her eyes, his youthful smile still in place. Kagome was surrounded by not only her mate, five grown half demon children and her grown adopted fox , but all of her pack, Inuyasha, and many of those who's lives she had touched. Kagome felt her cheeks heating in a deep blush and she moved to look away.

Koga smiled and cupped her cheek gently," my beautiful woman, since when do you back down from anything?" he asked, his words filled with the love more than sixty years strong. Her body had aged but he saw her beauty still. She was his, the only woman for him. Death waited hungrily for her but even in this she did in her own time. A sniffle from their oldest, their daughter Himiko made Kagome reach for the young demoness and pat her hand." Help your father keep the others in line. And don't let him forget to live. " she ordered, her words gasping but filled with her love for her mate and her pack. The triplets wore matching smiles, each with tears in their eyes, though the younger two did nothing to hide the tears pouring from their eyes, burying their faces in her blankets only to get their heads thumped by Koga.

" Kaoru, Ketsu, act like men. Give your mother a smile to send off. It's not good bye forever. Just for a while, right love?" he said, drawing a pained smile from the now aged woman who had stolen his heart decades ago.

" That is the hope. At the very least you all can see me from a distance in a couple hundred years." She reminded them, a painful dry cough wracking her now frail body before she settled back into her pillows. " I love each and every one of.. you… here." She said , her final word a whisper as her body seemed to relax, her hands going slack and her head tilting to the side. A brilliant pink orb rose from her, a deep voice echoing from it for all to hear." It doe not have to end here. A single wish and she can yet be revived and brought to her prime once more." It offered, words like honey. There was a collective heartbeat before Koga spoke up, tears in his eyes despite his scoff." We don't need your tricks and traps to get our Kags back." He all but snarled out, echos of agreement traveling to through the mourning group. Just like that it was gone, along with Kagome's soul to the world beyond.

Koga seemed to fall in upon himself, knowing when his mate was no longer on this plain. A hauntingly pained howl torn from him, all present joining in, regardless of species.

Sesshomaru glanced at his daughter, the young demoness the only one present to note the pride in his gaze. She gave him a smile in return, excited for her debut into demon society, eager to explore the uncharted waters and fill her father's great shadow and stretch it further still.

Jiyu smiled widely, unlike her father more prone to being expressive by default. Standing proudly beside her father she leveled cerulean orbs upon her guests. When the Eastern Lord was announced she felt a strange pull towards him, leaving the safety of Sesshomaru's side to examine the man and his brood more closely.

Koga was making his way toward Sesshomaru to congratulate the sneaky dog when he felt a familiar pull that left his heart hammering and eyes wide. Sky blue met dark blue and Koga felt a familiar zing of power, only one word passing his lips,"Kagome..."

Jiyu- freedom Sesshomaru's tilt of his metaphorical hat to Kagome, who's name typically is translated to bird in a gilded cage or to do with weaving.


End file.
